


光氧

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii
Kudos: 1





	光氧

-  
耳边听着海平面上远际而来的低吟海风，混杂着赤脚踩在细软白沙的声音，一轮紫月悄然升起。

一半笼罩在云雾里，一半闪着朦胧的光芒窥探着黑夜。海边坐着一个人，裤腿捞了一半挂在小腿上，卷起的褶皱里还藏着沙。望着海的眼睛无言深邃。

海浪一波一涌亲吻着他的脚踝，咸水柔软冰凉。  
仿佛看得见蓝色透明的心脏浸在水里跳动，一下一下推开水流又化为无形，如此往复，是生命的延续。

月光洒在海面上，波澜摇晃像是星星坠落碎了一地，泛着好看的光亮在诉说着银河的秘密。

世间寂静，无人清醒。 

泳池中央的上空，月光透过那扇昼夜都敞开的天窗照下来，在水面上留下一个四四方方的光块。

一个人四肢伸展飘浮在那光块中间，湿发散落在面颊上，遮住了大半张脸。光影水波变换之中，看不清任何情绪。

-  
田柾国工作的泳池边上总是坐着一个人，穿着花里胡哨的衬衫和夏威夷大裤衩，缀着精瘦肌肉的小腿浸在水里，盯着弥漫着消毒水味道的淡蓝色水面发呆。

那是他有着奇怪习惯的顶头上司。

他自小水性好，做救生员刚满六年。在他通过介绍，来到这个大型私人泳池应聘工作的时候，那人拿着他的简历就只看了一眼，淡淡掂了掂那只放在办公桌上略带重量的钢笔，揭开笔盖就签上了几个大字。

修长有力的手指轻启印章盖，缓缓落下，这份来钱轻松的工作就这么意外地简单地落在了他手里。

为什么说是意外地简单的。因为其实他的竞争对手有很多，从楼层入口开始，一行人排着长队直到办公室门口。延绵不断，等着那人抬手落下，决定去留。

这些人之间，工作时间比他长的，工作经验比他丰富的，可以说是数不胜数。履历放在一起，和他那单薄的相比，完全有着压倒性的优势。

他们一个接着一个的，被助理叫到名字站起身去办公室。意气风发的进去，灰头土脸的出来。

貌似是很严格的筛选制度，田柾国开始在心里面想，这些比他强太多的人都被刷下来了。那他，肯定是没有机会。

其实今天的面试才刚刚开始了不到十分钟，所谓面试好像就真的是面试。走了个过场，那个坐在主办公室里的人，完全没有犹豫的刷掉了自己看上一眼就不会想要需要的人。

没有抓眼的履历，看起来也不是特别自信，田柾国完全是一副没有准备好，没有把握心里没底的样子。他听到助理叫自己的名字，手里那几张早就因为紧张而被捏皱的惨淡白纸都差点一松散落在地板上。

几乎是十分慌乱的步调，他甚至不太敢抬头，双眼飘忽的在这过大的办公室里，无法落脚，怕对上那人过于强烈的审视的视线。

一张横跨了整个办公室的桌前，坐着一位头发微长，微卷的男人。额前的发丝盖过了眼睛，五官精致立体，鼻尖嘴角点缀的黑痣为这幅本就不平凡的相貌，更是添了几分混杂着神秘诱惑的美感。

看了让人呼吸一滞，是很容易被吸引，很有张力的那种美。是种似曾相识的美。他说不上来。

田柾国对上那人的双目，定定的看了几秒，没有挪开。直到那人开了口，低沉磁性的嗓音穿过沉寂的空气，深刻地震动着他的耳膜。

“你说你叫田柾国。”

“是的。”

“明天起，来上班。”男人拿着签好的合同，迈着长腿几步走过来，递到他怀里。别的什么也没说，给他留了个无法质疑和询问的背影。

他走过去的时候，微微偏头的瞬间，透过额前卷发的缝隙，田柾国像是看见了他右眼下方，那好似被上帝亲吻过的痕迹。只是，在眼前转瞬即逝，他都没来得急去确认。

回家的途中走路都有点飘，这份工作来得太快，太没有实感。他忘不了自己走出办公室那些身后应聘者看自己的眼神，含着不甘与嫉妒的，大多是艳羡的。

然后不禁想，是不是自己太幸运了，他实际并上没有足够的资格和能力得到这份作为别人眼中钉的工作。

-  
几年前，田柾国从普通的体育大学毕业，经过一阵子就业烦恼的时期，还是选择了自己唯一有点自信的游泳作为出路。第一份工作是做一名冷门郊海旅游地带的救生员。

说是旅游地带，实际上可谓是冷门圈中的最冷门，几个月来的客流量都抵不上别的海域里一个小时来的人多。

因为地域较为偏僻，多数来这儿的游客都是为了寻个清净。为此可以忍受不那么健全的服务设施，在那片没怎么被开发的美丽海域里，当那少有珍贵的冒险拓足者。

田柾国很喜欢那片无言安静的海。

坐落在这座城市中一个毫不起眼的角落，没什么人愿意去了解涉足，但同时又被极少数的人欣赏向往着，偶尔在云层里透出月光的夜里，海面还会荡漾出一丁点美好的星光。

他一直企图在自己身上寻找的价值，在那片海里，好像得到了体现。

天气稍好一些的夜晚，他常常光着脚自  
言自语地走在海岸，海浪袭来又返还，触碰他的脚背又抽离，像是在和他一起交换诉说着各自的故事。

那是一个和往常一样，寻常不过的夜晚。他还是一手提了一只鞋子，时而看着脚尖，时而和大海对视。轻轻扭转脖子，以此缓解一天工作带来的辛劳和酸痛。

一望无际的海面，看起来很平静。有些呜咽的声音淹没在水里，断断续续的，像是有人在叫喊，又好似风声呼啸。

.......

是不断挣扎中的，来自水下的求救声，若有若无。凭借着对海面声音的敏感，田柾国还是听到了，就在自己身后不远处。

有人溺水了。无助惊恐的双手在放肆摆动着，似乎已经呛了好几口水。他几乎是一瞬间扔了鞋就跳入了海里，朝着那人的方向奋力游去。

看似平静的海面，身置其间的时候才知道它的凶险。那个人的头顶已经陷入到水下了，连摆动的手也渐渐垂下去，鲜活的生命好像缓缓变得冰冷了。

一定要将那人救起来。这是他用手臂划开充满阻力的海浪时，心里唯一的想法。

近了，近了。他伸出手一把揽过那人的肩膀，托着颈让头部浮出水面，拖带着将人带上了岸。

上了岸查看情况，是一名很年轻的男子，轻拍他的面颊，并呼唤着，但他已经失去了意识，没有做出任何反应。他俯下身靠近那个男人的口鼻，还有轻微的呼吸声，前胸也还有连带的轻微的起伏。

冰凉的手指触上那还带了点温热血液的脉搏，他轻抬着那人的脖子，让脑部后仰，捏住鼻子开始对准他微张的嘴巴吹气。

伴随着几声剧烈的带着海水的咳嗽，那人猛地坐起身，两手撑地，因为渴求着氧气而在剧烈的呼吸着。

田柾国也是大口叹着气，跪坐着向沙滩后仰着躺下，绚烂的星空一瞬间全部坠落进他的眼睛里。

当两个人的呼吸都缓过来，那人也躺在了他旁边。田柾国偏头看他，那是一双十分好看的眼睛，右眼下方还点缀着一颗很小的黑痣。尽管眼尾被咸涩的海水染的发红，却好像会说话似的，水灵着透着光，与那星空交相辉映。

动人心魄，视线无法从那人身上移开。

“你怎么这么晚会不小心掉进海里？”他开口询问道，语气里含着连自己都察觉不到的温柔。

之间那人像是思考着什么，摇了摇头，张了张嘴，却没说出一句话，没有发出一个音节。

是，说话有障碍的人吗。田柾国大概懂了。

他遇到过几个，想在这片海里轻易就结束掉自己的生命的人。他不知道眼前的这个人是不是也想那样，让海水无言的托着自己的身体，漂流去往另一个地方。

人有什么无法坚持下去的理由，很多，各色各样。他不知道。但是丢掉生命很容易，真正难的是活着，是活下去。无论是以一种什么样的姿态。

是平凡，是伟大。是黯淡，是发光。

“我叫田柾国。”

他沉默的掌心压上那人的手背，渐渐回温的身体，企图与他一起分享温度。那人也没躲开，只是眼神一直愣着落在两人交叠的双手上，有难以言喻的情愫在萌芽。

-  
那是他做救生员的第一年，在一个平凡的夜晚救了一个不那么普通的溺水者。也不知道自己那句没头没脑的自我介绍到底是说给谁听的。

几年过去了，他时不时还是会偶尔想起那个夜晚。想起那片星空，那片海，和那双眼睛。

那个人现在在做着什么，是不是好好地在这个世界上继续生活着。自己已经找到了新的生活，那么那个人，也一样吗？他希望他也找到了。

白昼，来得比往常要更快一点。到了闹钟准时发出响声的时刻，田柾国睁开了眼。透过窗帘缝隙投射在他脸上的那缕阳光，就像是在溺水时珍贵的氧气。

有一种真的在生活的感觉。一切都像是抹去了尘埃的玻璃墙，他变得能够稍微看得清一点自己的价值了。

这份工作和他以前做过的相比，条件好了太多，工作量也没有那么大。因为是私人的泳池，他的工作对象都是来此处见他上司的客户。

他偶尔能够看见那个男人。有过短暂的对视，但在他弯腰鞠躬的时候，往往那人就离开了，没带一点声响，总感觉像是在抑制着什么。

那犹豫和踌躇的样子，他知道那是他只在自己面前的时候才会有的。他想要探究其间的缘由，迫于身份差距一直没开口，那人也没给他机会。

他们之间的交流，好像都是关于工作的，一些短句，拼凑起来能够刚好表达和理解就好。几乎没有一点多余的成分，单纯的对话。

田柾国不知道那个人身上有的吸引力到底从哪儿来。像是陌生又熟悉，那种隐隐约约的感觉无处寻。

-  
五年前，遇到田柾国的那个夜晚，是金泰亨想要放弃掉一切沉下海底的夜晚。

他不是那种容易被现实所打败所击垮的人。

但是当他自己坚持不下去了，似乎所有现实中很积极很乐观的东西都会被他一把抹去无视。他是被他自己所打败了。不是不能对抗那些，而是累了，不想对抗了。

选择这种方式，似乎很简单，只需要闭上眼睛，好好的睡上一觉。涨潮的时候海漫过耳朵口鼻，海水挤入呼吸，当氧气一点点变成气泡炸裂在夜里的水中，他这疲惫的一生就算是可以结束了，他自私地给自己的生命划上了句点。

这天的夜晚真的很美。月光很亮。

他从没想过求生是他作为人无法改变的本能。当冰冷的海水漫上来，身体开始在水中沉浮，那种冰凉到血液里的恐惧，令人窒息的寂静。

金泰亨发现自己怕，他怕死。

他从没想过自己会再睁开眼，会再见到那闪耀的月光，会邂逅一个问自己为什么会在这里的人。

“我叫田柾国。”的后一句。  
从此以后要好好活。

这是田柾国在那时没有说出口的话。金泰亨知道。他将那人掌心的温度铭记至今，让生命得以鲜活延续。

寻了那人好几年，他甚至坐上了这个领域最高的位置。在他看见那双眼睛抬起的一瞬间，他知道，他找到他了。

他也知道对方没能认出来自己。在他眼里自己可能只是无意间在海里救起的一个不会说话的哑巴，没有说感谢的话，甚至没有给他一个微笑。

那定是忘了。

但至少现在他在自己身边了。他对他无法言语和触碰的感情，已经不仅仅是浅层次的好感和喜欢了。

-  
金泰亨不知道的是，他那费劲掩饰压抑的感情，其实早就在那人面前漏了陷。暴露的彻底。

他给田柾国留了一个在泳池附近的公寓，他做好了那个人会拒绝的准备。可是那人一口答应了，把他的大脑搅得一团糟。

他在泳池里度过了很多个夜晚，那扇打开的天窗，照射下来的月光，是他和过去的那一天唯一所连结的。

他不知道田柾国每夜都在看他。

就靠在那间公寓的窗前，看着他一遍一遍地下水，漂浮在泳池的中央，回忆温习着他们两个人初次相遇的那个夜晚。

他知道了，金泰亨流离在他身上的，被发现了就逃开的眼神代表着什么。自己几年前在郊海救起的那个人就是他。他不是不会说话，只是没想过自己会重新拥有生命。

田柾国当时是个入职不到一年的新人。少言慢热和不怎么爱出风头的性格并没有给他的自身和事业带来什么帮助。他曾经几度迷惘，找不到自己的价值。

落到了要和夜空沙滩和大海对话的地步。

第一次救起一个人。第一次把自己的氧气过渡到另一个人的心脏里。第一次，他好像知道了自己为什么存在。那人把他散落在地上破碎的自己，重新拾起来拼凑完整。

他一直挂念着那个人，也没想过将来的某一天会以这种方式重逢。

-  
又是一夜。

田柾国靠在窗前，等一个开口的机会。

金泰亨和以往一样，坐在泳池边。纤长的腿浸在水里，和平行的视线错了位。和那过去的记忆一样，仿佛是永远也无法触碰到的影子。

一直没能淡忘掉的感情，在与那人的再次相遇之下，燃烧的更加猛烈。他没有把握可以很好的控制住。

站起身一猛子扎进了水底。

他早已经学会了游泳，学会了控制呼吸。每每情难自已的时候，他就会这样做。换做以前，最接近死亡的冰凉时刻，在此刻却能给他安全感，因为他不再畏惧。

被水包围着，他沉在泳池底部抬头看那水面之上变形的光块，像那晚闭眼之前看到的以为是生命中最后的光景。

他沉静的在水底待着。直到耳边传来一阵不是那么清晰的呼喊和随即的入水声，一个逆着光的身影正朝着他游过来打乱了他的思绪，猛的张开了嘴，水趁着间隙涌进来，挤压着他的氧气。意识慢慢变得混沌了，视线也慢慢变得模糊了。

等到他再醒来，田柾国正跪在他面前握着他的手。一身湿透，头发和贴在身上的衣角都在滴着水。

那人看他睁开眼睛，抬手把他拉起就拥入怀中。有力跳动的两颗心脏撞在一起，频率逐渐达到一致，他们分享着彼此的心动。

在他看见金泰亨入水之后，他几乎是什么也没多想就跑到泳池纵身一跃。奋力将那人捞出水面，毫不犹豫的做着和几年前一模一样的事情，确认心跳，辅助呼吸，因为他怕他会失去这个人。太害怕了。

“金泰亨。”这是他第一次叫他的名字。

“金泰亨，金泰亨，金泰亨。”  
田柾国颤着声音一遍一遍地重复着，组成的音节几乎支离破碎。

这是就在耳畔响起的声音，真实贴切。金泰亨心头一热，鼻子犯了酸。滚烫的泪水划过脸颊，化在那人的肩头。

他们不是单方面的把那人划进了人生的重大意义里，是互相，都把彼此刻进融入了生命里。

田柾国捧着他的脸，视线落在他发着红的双眼，眼下缀着的痣，高挺的鼻梁，和泛着水光的唇上。这是他一遍一遍在记忆里描摹了无数遍的脸。

他怎么就没能在第一时间把他认出来。

自责之余看那人眼角不断涌出泪，心疼，又难受。他想起那个夜晚，那个他想要放弃生命的夜晚。他不知道他经历了什么。

去体会一个人的泪水很难。但是为一个人拭去泪水，只是一个抬手的瞬间就能做到的事。

他指腹抚上那人的眼尾，轻轻抹去泪痕。  
月夜无言，情浓似水。

时光里交错的记忆在此刻重叠，跨越了几年的想念，他们望向对方的眼底，深邃浓烈的情感尽在不言之中。时间好像跟随着他变模糊了，难度的漫漫长夜好像就随着他流逝了。

-  
“说起来，金泰亨，我的初吻给了你。”

－end－


End file.
